A meeting at the Park
by Word spinner
Summary: Mio has a little chat with Baal...


**Mio finds someone sitting on her favourite bench at the park… **

"May I sit with you?"

The man lowered his magazine and smiled. It was a quirky smile; not unkind, yet not wholly friendly either. "If you _must_." He replied, and watched her closely as she settled beside him. "Is it socially acceptable for a young girl like you to sit by a man like me, when we are so unacquainted?"

"You seem nice enough," Mio smiled. "You dress well…and you're reading a science magazine."

"And by these things alone you deduce that I mean you no harm?" The man seemed amused. "Well, I shan't scorn the company; speaking with you might enlighten me as to the more _mundane_, though no less _important_, aspects of your world."

"My world?"

"_This_…world." The man smiled again. Mio was fascinated by that smile of his. It was sly, and charming.

"My name's Mio."

The man nodded. "And, Mio…what was it that made you come and settle beside me, rather than any other of _dozens_ of benches in this park?"

"I always sit here." Mio faltered. "I like to look out…across the lake."

"You have a lot of time on your hands, _eh_?" The man returned to his magazine.

Mio stared at him. "I think about my sister…she…she passed away last year…"

The man glanced at her. "_Indeed_? How so?"

"I…" Mio swallowed hard and looked about nervously.

"Oh, come on, _Mio_…" the man gave her a wolfish grin, "…you can tell me…" He leaned close. "It'll be our…little _secret_."

The man's charm was irresistible, and Mio relented. "I…_I_ killed her…" She said in a small voice.

"_Really_?" The man chuckled. Mio stared at him, amazed and appalled in equal measure. The man laughed and put his magazine down. "You know…Mio, I think you and I are, to borrow one of your expressions…_on the same frequency_!"

"_Wavelength_…" Mio corrected him. "Usually it's _we're on the same wavelength_."

"I like my version better." The man reassured her.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"You never introduced yourself. What's your name?"

"My name?" The man shrugged. "Is it _so_ important?"

"It's good manners." Mio returned curtly. "In _Japan_, it's polite to – "

"Oh, _please_!" The man waved irritably. "Spare me the whole politeness and when in Rome drivel. Off all the places on Earth I had to come here." They glared at each other for a moment. Then he smiled and acquiesced. "I suppose there's no harm."

"Are you…_embarrassed_ about your name?" Mio asked hesitantly.

"_Embarrassed_?" The man snorted. "Of course not! My name is well known…and it is well _feared_." He grew suddenly serious. So serious that Mio gulped and slid further across the bench away from him. But he was smiling again. "_Mio_! I'm sorry if I scared you. This will be another little secret between us. There are people on your world to whom my name would have great significance."

"Well…what is it?" Mio asked, feeling somewhat sorry she'd asked.

The man sat back and looked her right in the eyes. "_Baal_."

"Baal?" Mio frowned. "What kind of name is that? Where are you from? It's not a British or American name, is it?"

"Don't worry about where it originated." Baal smiled. "If I ever come here on a more…permanent basis…believe me…you'll get very used to saying it."

"Are you famous or something? A celebrity?"

"In a fashion, yes, I suppose." Baal agreed. "So…to get our little conversation back on track…have I disturbed you, selecting your seat to read my periodical?"

"Oh, _no_!" Mio shook her head. "I thought I'd come and sit anyway. I mean…you looked the decent sort, and…well…it was a good chance for me to practice my English."

"Well, you speak very well." Baal said.

For a time, they both stared out over the lake. It was so tranquil. The sun reflected in the water. The cool morning air was crisp. Mio couldn't help herself.

Baal, arrested by an odd sound, turned to see what Mio was doing.

"My dear Mio, why _ever_ are you weeping?"

"I used to sit here with my sister." Mio whimpered, wiping her eyes. "We used to play near here too, when we were little. I usually sit alone…but…having you sitting with me…just having a presence beside me…it reminds me of _her_!"

"I see." Baal sighed. "Are you saying you want me to _leave_?"

"_No_!" Mio said, so suddenly and loudly that Baal did a double take. "Please stay. I…I'm always alone now! It _unbearable_! Please…sit with me a short time longer!"

"Very well." Baal sighed again. "We shall enjoy the view a little longer." While Mio composed herself, Baal turned to her. "If you cared for your sister so much why did you kill her?"

Mio stared at him, so hurt she almost started crying again. "I _didn't_! I…I mean…I _had_ to! I didn't know what I was doing! I was _used_!"

"_Ah_, you were under mind control." Baal nodded. "A handy piece of technology. Well, you have my sympathies." Reaching into his jacket, he withdrew a freshly ironed handkerchief and offered it to Mio.

"Thank you." She said, dabbing her eyes. "Have you ever lost anyone? Anyone you loved?"

"Well, I'm not sure if our definitions of love are quite the same," Baal shrugged. "I can say I have killed many of those I despised. It was a good feeling."

"You've…_killed_ people?" Mio shrank away from him.

"Well, so have _you_." Baal reminded her.

"Are you…ever _alone_?"

"I have many servants." Baal replied, somewhat wearily. "But if you refer to me having my own personal space, yes, I am alone whenever I wish it, and I wish it often. You'd be surprised how much those you expect assistance from actually hinder."

"Aren't you ever lonely?" Mio asked.

"_Lonely_?" Baal scoffed with a smirk. "Now, why would I worry? I live my own life, Mio. I make my own rules and I enforce them. The prizes for my achievements are mine alone. Why share? You ought to be happy. Now, you've no one to _compete_ with. No one to _suspect_. You're _free_. Enjoy it." He leaned close. "And don't be afraid to do what you did before. Life is tough. Some are just too weak to survive. You're a survivor, Mio. You've been used. My suggestion is to go back, and take suitable revenge." He rose to leave.

"Oh, Baal…" Mio folded up the handkerchief and held it out to him. Baal shook his head.

"Keep it, Mio. Think of it as…a token of my esteem."

"_Baal_!" Mio called as he turned to leave. "Thank you…for speaking with me…" she bowed slightly, but looked up in shock when Baal replied. His voice had changed. It was deep…and so cold…

"The pleasure was mine…" He chuckled again.

Mio's jaw went slack when she saw Baal's eyes flash gold…


End file.
